Una noche en la biblioteca
by Looney 23
Summary: Hermione no era una chica como cualquier otra, era una chica guapa, inteligente y la mejor alumna de su clase. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no se sentía satisfecha, sentía que le faltaba algo y sabía perfectamente que o mejor dicho, quién era esa persona. Esa persona era Remus Lupin, y ella no descansaría hasta que él fuera solamente suyo. [Regalo para Aelita1993]


_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos._

 _Esta historia es para mi Amiga Invisible: **Aelita1993**. Espero que te guste :)_

* * *

Hermione Granger no era una chica como cualquier otra, era una chica guapa, inteligente, la mejor alumna de su clase. la mejor que Hogwarts había tenido en varios años (desde los tiempos de los merodeadores y Lily Evans para ser exactos) y como si eso fuera poco, era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el elegido, el chico que estaba destinado a destruir a Voldemort.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Hermione no se sentía satisfecha, sentía que le faltaba algo y sabía perfectamente que o mejor dicho, quién era esa persona. No se trataba de Harry o Ron, como muchos creían, pues ellos eran sus mejores amigos y sabía que el cariño fraterno que sentía por ellos nunca cambiaría. Se trataba de alguien más, alguien que nunca nadie imaginaría, podría estar en la lista de los pocos afortunados que por alguna razón habían logrado llamar su atención; se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Remus Lupin, su ex-profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Sí, ese hombre de aspecto tranquilo, cabello castaño y ojos color miel era sin saberlo, quien le robaba el aliento a Hermione Granger. No importaba en lo absoluto que tuviera la mirada cansada, el pelo un poco canoso y mucho menos, importaba el hecho de que fuera un hombre lobo, pues todo eso lo compensaba con su personalidad amable y enigmática, con esos brazos y ese cuerpo fuertes y tan bien formados, con ese cabello un poco largo y desalineado que en ocasiones se le venía hacia enfrente y que hacía que se viera jodidamente sexy… Pero lo que más le gustaba a Hermione de Remus Lupin, eran sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos dorados como el oro y cálidos como el Sol. Esos ojos ambarinos que inconscientemente se hacían más claros o más oscuros dependiendo de las emociones que dominaran a Lupin en el momento y que en fugaces y extrañas ocasiones, llegaban a tener un ligero brillo que los hacía ver más bellos, si es que eso era posible; brillo que aunque le doliera en lo más hondo de su ser, solo había visto cuando Nymphadora Tonks, la chica torpe y de pelo rosado que resultaba, era la sobrina segunda de Sirius le hablaba.

 _¡Maldita Nymphadora!_ , pensaba Hermione cada vez que la veía cerca de Remus, era algo tan repugnante, porque la muy descarada no paraba de hacerle ojitos y de coquetearle mientras le hablaba de cualquier tontería.

 _¡Maldita!_ y lo peor de todo es que él no hacía nada para evitarlo. Es cierto, no le coqueteaba de vuelta, ni le decía palabras cursis, pero tampoco la rechazaba por completo, porque aunque no sonreía tanto como Tonks quería, sí que ponía mucha atención a todo lo que le decía; y sus ojos, esos ojos que Hermione tanto amaba, dejaban de mirar el libro o el periódico que estuviera leyendo en ese momento para fijarlos de lleno en el rostro de ella, de su rival, de la chica a la que odio casi desde el mismo instante en que la conoció y que de un instante a otro, se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

Pero esa situación cambiaría muy pronto, porque cuando Hermione Granger fijaba sus ojos en un objetivo, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo y por nada de este mundo, Remus Lupin iba a ser la excepción. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y de mucha paciencia para que él cayera rendido a sus pies porque, después de todo, aunque en apariencia fuera el más tranquilo y sereno de los hombres, ella sabía muy bien que en su interior habitaba un lobo salvaje que solo necesitaba de un poco de estímulo para despertar de su letargo; y ella por supuesto, sería quien se encargaría de hacer que eso sucediera.

Y haciendo uso de su gran inteligencia y de su fama (que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado alcanzar) de ser la mejor alumna de su generación, diseñó un plan que en su opinión, no podía fallar.

El plan en sí, era muy simple; consistía en acercarse poco a poco a Remus, para que él pudiera conocerla y viera que ella era algo más que la cerebrito de la clase. Al principio fue difícil porque él era muy reacio a relacionarse demasiado con otras personas, pero con un poco de paciencia (que equivalió a pasar largas y maravillosas horas en la biblioteca a su lado, hablando de los libros y de las cosas en general que a ambos les gustaban o les disgustaban) logró ganarse su confianza y romper la barrera que siempre los había separado. Sí, por fin después de tanto tiempo, Hermione había conseguido que su mayor anhelo, ese sueño que por tanto tiempo había acariciado se volviera realidad, pues al fin él la tuteaba y la empezaba a ver como a una igual, como una amiga , como alguien en quien podía confiar y que lo aceptaba tal y como era.

Pero esa solo era una parte del sueño, todavía faltaba la parte más importante, la parte en la que él la besaba, la abrazaba, le susurraba palabras ardientes al oído y en la cual la tomaba con pasión y le hacía el amor como si no hubiera un mañana ya fuera en su cuarto, en la cocina, en el jardín o en esa biblioteca que los dos amaban tanto… A Hermione no le importaba el lugar, solo quería estar con él, quería sentirlo, quería poder perderse entre sus brazos, quería saber a qué sabían sus labios, quería tocarlo y poder besarlo sin ninguna restricción. Porque lo amaba y lo deseaba con todo su ser, porque él era el único hombre que había llamado su atención desde la primera vez que lo vio, porque era el único que había logrado cautivar todos sus sentidos, porque sus ojos ambarinos hacían que las piernas le temblaran, porque él era hermoso, y sobre todo, porque él era simplemente perfecto y sería suyo costara lo que costara. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no rendirse y seguir con su plan: estar lo más cerca posible de él; justo como en ese momento, sentada a su lado, frente al fuego y con un libro en la mano, en el lugar favorito de ambos: la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

Sí, como cada noche, Hermione había ido a encontrarse con Remus en el que ella consideraba su refugio, ese lugar que más que una biblioteca era un santuario, un lugar donde todo lo demás dejaba de ser importante, donde la guerra que se libraba en el mundo mágico no significaba nada, un lugar en el que solo existían ellos dos y donde lo único importante era la compañía del otro.

Pero a diferencia de otras noches, Remus estaba un poco raro, si, conversaba y actuaba como siempre, pero había algo extraño en su miraba, y por momentos que a Hermione le parecían una eternidad, se quedaba callado y sumamente pensativo; como si estuviera en cualquier otra parte, muy lejos de allí, muy lejos de ella y esa sensación hacía que Hermione sintiera como si miles de pequeñas espinas se le clavaran lentamente en el pecho.

Remus se dio cuenta que Hermione se sentía triste, así que decidió tratar de remediar la situación de alguna manera:

—Hermione ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ah, por nada. Oye, ayer mientras buscaba un libro sobre encantamientos antiguos, me encontré por casualidad un libro que trataba sobre las leyes que se han creado a favor y en contra de la liberación de los elfos domésticos a lo largo de la historia. Iré a buscarlo, ¿sí? Ahorita vuelvo, no tardo.

—Está bien Remus —aún le parecía increíble que pudiera llamarle por su nombre de pila—. Aquí te espero.

Pasaron veinte minutos y Remus no volvía. Hermione en tanto no dejaba de ver el reloj, al tiempo que trataba de no impacientarse, pero con cada minuto que pasaba no podía evitar pensar que era absurdo que Remus se tardara tanto en traer un libro que se suponía ya había apartado para ella el día anterior. Pero inmediatamente borró ese pensamiento de su mente y volvió a su tarea de mirar el reloj con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento él entrara por esa puerta.

Después de otros largos y eternos seis minutos, Remus regresó y traía el libro, pero a Hermione eso fue lo último que le importó, ya que la forma extraña y terriblemente exquisita en la que él la estaba mirando, hizo que cualquier otro pensamiento despareciera por completo de su mente.

Era una mirada intensa, acompañada de una retorcida (y porque no decirlo), sexy sonrisa, llenas de algo que Hermione no podía identificar con exactitud, quizás, era lo que todos llamaban _deseo_ , sí, deseo; eso era lo que había en los ojos de Lupin. Un deseo que se hacía mayor a cada momento, y que sin saberlo, estaba logrando que ella empezara a tener demasiado calor.

Él se acercó un poco más y Hermione pudo ver con claridad la lujuria y el anhelo en sus ojos, era algo indescriptible, era algo tan hermoso, tan excitante y tan maravilloso que a Hermione le costaba creer que fuera real y que realmente, él la estuviera viendo así, a ella, a ella solamente, como siempre había deseado.

Pero si Hermione ya estaba gratamente sorprendida, lo que pasó después hizo que esa sensación se elevara a niveles insospechados, pues él, Remus Lupin, el hombre que amaba desde su tercer año en Hogwarts, la besó. Pero no fue un beso cualquiera, no, fue un beso salvaje, fuerte, lleno de pasión, lujuria y anhelo que hizo que el corazón de ella latiera descontroladamente.

Oh, que hubiera dado Hermione porque la patética de Nymphadora hubiera podido ver ese momento, que hubiera dado por ver su cara y por ver como la sonrisa estúpida que siempre la acompañaba desaparecía en un instante. A ver si por fin le quedaba claro a esa trepadora que Remus nunca sería suyo y que por más que lo intentara, él nunca se fijaría en ella, _Oh, sí_. Pero como no se puede tener todo en esta vida, Hermione inmediatamente se olvidó de eso y volvió a concentrarse en el beso que Lupin le estaba dando, en las sensaciones nuevas y electrizantes que le producía, y en especial, en el sabor a menta (y no a chocolate, como muchos creen) de sus labios.

Finalmente, se separaron, porque seguían siendo seres humanos y necesitaban del oxígeno para seguir respirando; y Remus aprovechó el momento para decir esas tres palabras que Hermione por tanto tiempo deseó escuchar: _"Me gustas Hermione, me gustas mucho"_ pero ella no tuvo tiempo para procesarlo, ya que inmediatamente volvió a tomar el control, y esta vez aparte de besarla, empezó a desvestirla lenta y tortuosamente. Ella por supuesto, no se quedó atrás y así poco a poco fueron descubriendo sus cuerpos y desnudando sus almas.

Por primera vez, Hermione pudo tocar a Remus, pudo recorrer con sus manos, cada una de sus cicatrices, esas que por tanto tiempo solo en sueños había podido acariciar, pudo sentir las manos grandes y fuertes de él recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, y sobre todo, pudo sentir y comprender con total plenitud lo que era el éxtasis y lo bello y hermoso que era estar con el hombre que amas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Remus la recostó sobre la mesa en la que hacía apenas un rato se encontraban platicando y le separo las piernas con mucho cuidado para acto seguido entrar en ella lenta y suavemente. Hermione, nunca había sentido una sensación tan electrizante y dolorosa a la vez, pues aunque él fue sumamente gentil, debido a su condición de licántropo, era más grande que el promedio y lastimarla fue algo inevitable. Pero eso no duró mucho, pues pronto se acostumbró a tenerlo en su interior y movió sus caderas para darle a entender que ya podía moverse. Remus captó el mensaje y empezó a moverse saliendo y entrando cada vez con más y más fuerza, al tiempo que disfrutaba de los gemidos que salían de la boca de su chica.

Hermione por su parte, sintió como el dolor poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un placer indescriptible, Remus la estaba haciendo ver las estrellas y los sonidos que salían de su boca se hacían más fuertes a cada segundo que pasaba. Él aceleró el ritmo y después de unas cuantas embestidas más terminó dentro de ella.

Ella llegó un pocos segundos después y fue algo tan fantástico y placentero que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito que fue silenciado con un beso de su hombre quien se encontraba tan feliz y satisfecho como ella.

Un rato después los dos ya se habían vestido y se encontraban listos para salir del lugar que había sido testigo de su entrega y de su unión. Pero en esas estaban cuando Hermione lo detuvo, pues aunque quería a Remus y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de lo que acababa de pasar, tenía miedo de que para él no haya significado lo mismo y tenía que saber si, sólo había sido algo momentáneo.

—Remus, antes de que te vayas, necesito preguntarte algo.

—Claro Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues, yo… hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti y este momento ha sido mágico… pero.

—¿Pero?

—Necesito saber qué es lo que sientes exactamente. Yo te amo, pero no sé si tú, si tú sientes lo mismo que…

Remus al ver la duda y el miedo que se reflejaban en sus ojos cuando hizo la pregunta, contestó de inmediato.

—Hermione, Hermione escúchame, yo, desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti iba más allá del compañerismo o de la amistad, era algo más profundo. Al principio pensé que solo eran tonterías de mi mente, pero poco a poco fui descubriendo con horror que disfrutaba demasiado de tu compañía, y que esperaba con ansias a que llegara la noche solo para poder verte y platicar contigo. Era algo que me quemaba, y que intenté apagar por todos los medios, porque era una locura, un absurdo. Soy un hombre lobo y tú eres 19 años menor que yo, por lo que fácilmente podría ser tu padre y…

—Pero no lo eres.

Sí, lo sé, pero era lo que pensaba y era ridículo imaginar que una chica tan linda, joven e inteligente como tú podría fijarse en alguien como yo… Por eso callé,

—Remus…

—Porque no quería que nada cambiara entre nosotros. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos esos razonamientos, algo en mi interior me decía que tú si sentías algo por mí. Por supuesto me negué a creerlo, pero solo por curiosidad decidí empezar a observarte detenidamente.

—¿Y qué fue lo que descubriste?

—Que por más absurdo que pudiera parecer, tú si sentías algo. Mi corazón por supuesto, se regocijó de alegría, pero aun así tenía miedo, y no fue hasta esta noche que logré tomar valor para decírtelo, o mejor dicho, para demostrártelo.

—Y créeme que me ha quedado muy claro —. Contesto ella con una sonrisa picarona.

—Y eso a mí me hace muy feliz porque no me rechazaste y eso significa que tú también me amas.

—Siempre lo he hecho. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi. Te veías tan apuesto, tan gallardo y tan varonil que fue inevitable que te amara desde el primer segundo.

—Hermione…

—Pero solo hay una cosa que no me ha quedado muy clara —. Dijo ella frenando a Remus, quien se había inclinado para un nuevo beso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Y Nymphadora?

—¿Nymphadora? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

Eso es lo que yo me pregunto. He visto como la miras, cuando ella te habla tú pones toda tu atención a todo lo que dice y te quedas como tonto mirándola. —contestó mostrando por fin la molestia que por tanto tiempo la había consumido.

—¿Qué?, Espera, espera un momento, ¿Acaso estás celosa? ¡No lo puedo creer!

—¡Yo no estoy celosa!

—Si lo estás

—¡No lo estoy!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—Ay pues como sea, no tienes por qué preocuparte, Nymphadora solo es una compañera de la Orden, si la miro con mucha atención, es por cortesía, pues no es correcto que cuando alguien te habla, tú mires a cualquier otra parte, menos a donde te están hablando.

Pero a pesar de la explicación, Hermione no parecía muy convencida.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad, yo a la única persona que quiero es a ti Hermione. A ti es a quien amo. Pero si estoy sincero, me gusta que te pongas celosa.

—¡Oye! —contestó ella dándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo — ¡Ya te dije que no estoy celosa!

—Lo que tú digas, lo que tú digas —respondió él con una sonrisa burlona—. Bueno, creo que será mejor que cada quien se vaya a su cuarto. No es momento aun para hacer lo nuestro público.

—Sí, lo sé, debemos esperar un poco. Pero eso no significa que no podamos vernos, podemos citarnos aquí en la biblioteca en las noches para "leer" y estar juntos un rato ¿no? — dijo ella en un tono sumamente coqueto e insinuante.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo él en el mismo tono.

—Bueno, pues hasta mañana amor mío —dijo ella seductoramente.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué te parece si solo por hoy pasamos lo que resta de la noche juntos, en mi habitación?

Hermione quería brincar de la emoción, pues ese siempre había sido uno de sus mayores sueños. Pero se contuvo y se mantuvo en su postura de chica coqueta.

Me parece una muy buena idea, profesor Lupin, ya verá que usted y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien. Y quien sabe, tal vez hasta pueda sacar un EXCELENTE en los timos, en lo que a práctica se refiere…

—Apuesto a que sí, señorita Granger —respondió él con esa misma sonrisa ladeada que derretía a Hermione.

Y así, tomados de la mano y sin poder dejar de mirarse, salieron de la biblioteca y se fueron a la habitación de Lupin a seguir disfrutando de su amor y de su recién iniciado romance.

 **FIN**


End file.
